


Cat!Rumpel

by ashmandalc



Series: Cat!Rumpel [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cat!Rumpel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmandalc/pseuds/ashmandalc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was promised luxury and comfort, he didn’t mean for it to be while he was a cat. Regina has started something she won’t know how to finish. Ya know, once he gets his memories back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat!Rumpel

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first one written, and it seemed to be a bit of a hit :D I know it's short, but hopefully I'll be able to get a good word-count going for the rest after I post the next piece. Enjoy!

He opened his yellow eyes at the knock that sounded at the door.

Strange, that. People usually made an effort to stay away from his pet human. He never understood why though. She was the sweetest human on the planet. He should know. He had been homeless until she found him. People had treated him with disdain. He'd been kicked and beaten, half-starved and mad with hunger. All until one dark, lonely night, while he was struggling to walk from the alley across the street, he heard a gasp. A part of him feared more of those humans were coming to finish him off, but instead all he felt was warmth and softness. A kind voice cooed and whispered what a poor, dear thing he was, and how hurt and hungry he must be, and wouldn't he like to come home with her? He had turned his head and seen a lovely female human, concern and worry present on her face. She took off her long, woolly scarf and wrapped him up in it, carrying him as though he were a baby. After that moment, he'd never been hungry, lonely, or hurt again.

His savior's name was Lilah and he heard her feet padding on the hardwood floor, then his ears caught the creak of the door as it opened. He languidly stretched, bowing his back and even stretching his tail. Meandering his way to her, his ears perked up at the sound of an angry yelp. Instantly, he ran to her side. No one hurt his Lilah. He'd make sure of it.

At one glance, one might see him to be a normal, lazy house cat. They would be right. Until he found a reason to prove them wrong, that is. Then they found out just how devious he could be. It certainly wasn't Mr. Jenkins' dog who left droppings in Mrs. O'Hurley's yard, but the mangy mutt sure did get the blame. It's what he got for scaring Lilah.

Looking up he saw a disgruntled neighbor he had recently punished for stealing his pet's newspapers. She was currently telling Lilah that she had let her cat get away with too much. Lilah was furious.

"My Mercury has never caused harm to anyone! He is the sweetest cat I've ever had. And, madam, if you don't like him, get over it! He's here to stay. No questions asked."

Mercury's grey and brown fur stretched around the semblance of a smile. Lilah loved him. He loved Lilah, too.

When the neighbor had had enough of moaning and griping, she left, but he made a note in his mind to visit her again.

He had a hairball with her name on it.


End file.
